A Galaxy Stained Red
by Entaru
Summary: I hate him. He took everything from me. Oneshot. Rated M for gore and violence. Betaread by Skaar


I hate him.

There isn't a word in any language that shows, accurately, my disdain for him.

He took everything from me.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning, it is the most fitting place after all. Of course I have work to do so you'll have to bear with me.

He had been talking about finally stopping the Doctor, once and for all. Naïve as I was, I paid no attention. He always talked like that, even though his morals kept him from harming the Doctor (morals, HA…cowardice and fear of retribution would be closer to the truth.).

The Doctor was up to his old tricks again. New machines, new names, same process; in fact it was almost boring (my new occupation is quite more entertaining). As always we completely destroyed the Doctor's new machine and as always he began to retreat…then something new. Rather than watching the Doctor float away screaming profanities (as usual), he charged at the egg-shaped escape pod. Shrapnel was flying from the shredded pod as it crashed to the ground. I was stunned at his newfound expression, one of almost sadistic glee, as he approached the panicking Doctor. The Doctor was just sitting on the ground cradling his broken leg yelling frantically into his intercom for pickup from a nearby airship. I then realized what he had in plan for the Doctor.

He meant to kill him.

He rolled into a ball and began to charge a Spin Dash aimed at the Doctor. I leapt between them knowing he wouldn't charge with me in the way.

The truth hit me when he did.

He could have done a homing attack or a swift kick to the skull and would have extinguished the Doctor forever, and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. He wanted me to get in the way.

I then turned around to shield myself.

Stupid.

The impact shattered my spine as he tried to tear through me. No one realizes just how sharp and fast something has to be to rip apart metal. Flesh and fur don't stand a chance. I could feel my tendons and ligaments snap as my arms and legs were torn free of my body.

Then he stopped.

My face buried in gravel, I could hear his shoes crunching as he inspected his work. He was laughing.

His laugh.

It still rings in my ears.

It infuriates me.

My view of the world blurred as he rolled me over. I'll never forget how the night sky looked as my blood ran over my eyes.

A galaxy stained red.

He stared down at me with a grin on his face as he knelt down beside me. He told me that he could not allow me to survive. That he had been watching me. Watching me work. Watching me tinker. Watching me build. Watching me become the enemy. I was too much like him.

Like the Doctor.

He wouldn't allow another one of him to live. The world had seen enough geniuses gone mad. He then grabbed a tail and said something I'll never forget.

"A freak like you has every reason to destroy the world"

a freak.

A Freak.

**_A FREAK!_**

If I had arms I would have killed him then and there! Instead I just spat blood in his face. He took that as an opportunity to rip off the tail he had clutched in his hand. If I hadn't broken my back I would have been screaming in pain rather than just sobbing. I could still feel it though. Just the pressure of it detaching. He then walked over to my head.

He had one more memorable quote for me.

"Goodbye freak."

With that he raised his foot and brought it down on my head.

My world went black.

But I was still conscious.

I was blind.

I tried to scream.

I was mute.

Was I dead?

I tried to move.

Bad idea.

Pain.

I was alive.

My ears were ringing.

Impact trauma.

The laughing came back.

I could hear movement from behind me.

The Doctor?

Then a loud thud.

The laughing then ceased.

Weight.

My "brother" had fallen on me.

The weight was removed. And I was lifted into the air.

"You're still breathing?"

I remember nodding painfully.

"You're dying"

I didn't move.

"I'll help you"

And he did. He brought me onto the ship and quickly got me to a med bay. I went unconscious. I woke up later in a translucent liquid. I could see. Everything was a shade of red but I could see. The Doctor was there. He asked me how I felt. I told him like a pickle. He laughed and as did I. But it wasn't my voice. I sounded like the autopilot from Wall-E. After asking why he told me that my voice was now coming from a computer. I asked about my vision. I was seeing through a security camera just above my tube. He told me everything I was. I was excited.

My eyes were now that of every drone and bot in the army.

My arms were now the mechanical claws that build the bots.

My legs were those of the army.

My job was to "interrogate" and dispose of Freedom Fighters in a useful manner.

I was the computer.

It has been a month since that day.

I have made dozens of power sources out of people.

They scream as I once screamed.

My "brother" has probably told everyone I'm dead. Killed by the Doctor.

And he is right.

Tails died on the operating table.

Miles Prower Robotnik remains.

And he will stain the galaxy red.

* * *

So what do ya think for my first fic. Reviews are appreciated XD. Flames are reported XP.


End file.
